All We Are
by KeiG
Summary: //Chapter 5 is up.\\ Alex Parker's life was pretty much ordinary...until he met Mia Fey. OC/Mia, other pairings to follow. Covers all games. Major spoilers.
1. Prologue: Gunshot

**"All We Are"**

by **KeiG**

A Phoenix Wright Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own them. Capcom does. However, I do own the original characters here, so if you don't want me to sic Franziska and her whip on you (I have her on speed dial), please ask permission first before you use them. Thanks.

Author's Notes - at the end of each chapter.

* * *

**Prologue: Gunshot**

_Date: ??  
__Time: ??  
Place: ??_

It was still dark despite the afternoon sun's rays spilling in through the window. Not that he complained, really. The less light, the more perfect.

Seven years have passed since that trial that drove him into hiding. It really was too bad that Matt Engarde was being kept in a high-security prison; he would have loved carving the treacherous bastard to pieces for a number of reasons, one of which was his dwindling clientèle.

He had expected business to be at a low in his absence. When he arrived - discreetly, of course - a week ago, all he could think about besides his avenging the deKiller name was reestablishing his contacts. He didn't think his services would be called upon this quickly, as if someone was monitoring his movements.

The call came two days after his arrival. Since the Engarde trial, he had revised his methods of deeming a client trustworthy, and after talking to his new client for a couple of days, he agreed to the job. And that was how he found himself sitting by the window in this dusty old room at a seedy looking building with a sniper rifle.

He sat calmly in the dark, his breathing controlled as the instincts of an assassin took over him like it always did. Faint movement from afar caught his attention, and he turned his head ever so slightly to study his target. A few moments later, he carefully moved to aim the rifle and looked through the scope...and then a pang of guilt rattled his resolve for the briefest moment. Disoriented, he straightened and frowned; he had never in his career had second thoughts. _I should not have stayed away for too long_, he thought with a tired sigh.

Brushing his feelings aside, he glanced at the card that bore his trademark. It was enough to remind him of who and what he was, and all doubt dissolved in an instant.

He looked through the scope and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

* * *

_A/N: My first fanfic for this fandom. It's also the first time I've posted any of my work, so yes, I'm nervous as hell. Comments are always welcome, but please be kind to a newbie. ;_

_I uploaded this story once before but after much deliberation, I found that I had a whole lot of inconsistencies so I decided to redo the plot and rewrite the story. I've also divided my plot into their corresponding chapters so at least now I have a better guide to finish this story. And I really do hope I finish this._

_I've also started doing fanart for this, although it's taking me quite a while to finish, with real life getting in the way, LOL._

_More notes!_

_**Title** – "All We Are" is a song by OneRepublic from their album "Dreaming Out Loud". This is not a songfic, by the way. I was having a hard time deciding on a title and then I heard this song. I thought it kind of fit the story like a glove, with a little tweaking here and there._

_**Story** – I actually came up with this while waiting for my students to finish a seat work I gave. I have a pretty good idea of what I want to happen, I just don't know if I'm going to change anything or if I'm ever going to finish this story (because I never thought being a teacher was this challenging)._

_**Original characters** – One of the main focuses in this story is Alex, one of my original characters. I've used him in other fandoms before but like I said, I haven't posted any of my stories online. The first few chapters will revolve around him and a PW character before he gets sucked into their world. The other characters I will introduce in this story will be based on the names of my friends and will no way resemble who they are in real life._

_**Timeline** – This is set to cover all four Ace Attorney games._


	2. Chapter 1: Relief

**"All We Are"**

by **KeiG**

A Phoenix Wright Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own them. Capcom does. However, I do own the original characters here, so if you don't want me to sic Franziska and her whip on you (I have her on speed dial), please ask permission first before you use them. Thanks.

Author's Notes - at the end of each chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Relief**

_July 15  
7:22 PM  
Gatewater Hotel_

"Alexander, my boy! So good of you to come!"

Alex looked up at the sound of his name and smiled at the old man approaching him. Mr. De Marco was one of his father's good friends, and he figured he should still keep in touch with him even after his father passed away. Besides, the old man reminded him of his father. "Happy Birthday, Uncle Francis."

The old man raised an eyebrow as he gripped the younger man's arm firmly. "Now, now, what did I tell you about this whole 'Uncle' business? You're Gohda Corp's new CEO! You can't be going around and calling me 'Uncle', especially since I'm one of your clients."

"I'm not on official business, Uncle," he grinned and handed him a small box. "It's your birthday, so right now you're family."

Uncle Francis stared at him for a moment, then at the box, then back at him again before breaking into a lopsided grin and taking the box. "Stubborn, just like your father. But thank you for the gift, son. Now come," he motioned for Alex to enter the main hall. "I have some people I would like you to meet."

The young CEO spent the next half an hour trying to remember names of his uncle's associates, chatting about the stock market with men and women old enough to be his grandparents, sipping champagne while his uncle and friends gave him advice. He would glance around the room every now and then, hoping to catch someone - anyone - that did not have graying hair. After the 7th time, he was beginning to think he was the odd man out.

"Alex! Come here, son!"

Alex looked over his shoulder and saw Uncle Francis standing with a large man with a bushy mustache and a young woman in a black suit, waving at him to come over. He excused himself from the other old men - who had started arguing which advice was better for the young executive - and made his way to them.

"Marvin," Uncle Francis addressed the large man. "I'd like you to meet Gohda Corp's new CEO, Alex Parker. Alex, this is Marvin Grossberg and his associate, Mia Fey."

Smiling, Alex shook their hands while noting a small, golden object pinned on their suits. "Pleasure to meet you. Defense lawyers, I presume?"

Marvin Grossberg blinked in surprise. "It looks like they were right, you really are sharp." He smirked when Alex gave him a confused look. "Your reputation precedes you, young man."

The young CEO nodded slowly. "That made me nervous all of a sudden."

"No need to worry, my boy," Uncle Francis reached up and put an arm around Alex's shoulders. "Everybody loves you! I mean, just look at you! Who could resist that handsome face, eh?" He looked expectantly at Marvin's associate. "Right, Ms. Fey?"

The young attorney, startled at being included in the conversation, looked at the three men with a flustered expression. Alex took the opportunity to really look at her - and immediately concluded that she was by far the most beautiful lawyer he had ever met. She was also starting to blush a lovely shade of pink, so he decided to keep things from becoming more awkward for her.

"You don't have to answer that, Miss Fey," he said with a smile, and then turned to his father's friend with a level stare. "Have I ever told you that you're sometimes worse than my father?"

That sent the old man and Marvin laughing. The four of them continued to talk until Uncle Francis excused himself to see to his other guests and Marvin had to speak to some old friends, leaving Alex and Mia standing there and observing the party.

"You noticed how we are sorely outnumbered?" Mia asked him as she looked around.

Alex chuckled. "Which is why I was so relieved when I saw you."

A waiter walked up to them and offered Mia a glass of champagne from his tray. Mia took one and nodded her thanks to the waiter. "I take it you had an interesting time with all these 'experienced' businessmen?"

"Quite a bit," Alex smirked, and then pointed Mia's attention to the group he was talking to earlier. "They've been arguing for ten minutes on whose advice on investments I should follow. That guy over there--" He gestures to the other side of the room, where a short, old man was looking daggers at them. "--thinks I'm too young to take the position and that my dad made a huge mistake by dying."

"Someone's bitter," it was Mia's turn to smirk, and then took a sip from her glass. "But I have to ask, how can you handle that kind of pressure? Being a CEO at a young age, I mean."

"Good question," he sighed and shook his head. "Enough about me. So why did you become a defense lawyer?"

Mia studied him for a moment, before taking another sip. "Let's just say someone has to defend the innocent. I can't just let the prosecution throw anyone they want in jail."

"So you're saying all of your clients are innocent?" Alex put his arms across his chest, looking at her intently. "You've never defended a guilty client?"

She shook her head and smiled, genuinely amused at the other man's surprise.

"Wow," Alex breathed. "How do you know if your client is really guilty or not?"

The young attorney pursed her lips, trying to come up with a sensible answer. Unfortunately, she could think of any at the moment. "I don't know," she replied, looking a little sheepish. "They tell me they didn't do it, and I believe them. It's worked so far."

Alex nodded, and Mia noticed that his eyes were gleaming with curiosity. "Really?" he asked, rubbing his chin. "Maybe you could tell me about one of your cases?"

Mia blinked. "A-are you sure, Mr. Parker? It might bore you..." she trailed off.

Smiling, he took a brief glance at their surroundings. "Ms. Fey, after listening to stocks and bonds for the past half hour, even a simple breaking and entering case would sound exhilarating to me." He paused for a moment. "And please, call me Alex."

She stared at him for a moment before laughing softly. "Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't, I promise." Alex grinned. Mia laughed again and then began her story, all while realizing how much this young tycoon had managed to pique her interest.

* * *

_July 22  
12:06 PM  
CEO's Office, Gohda Corporation_

It's been a week since the birthday party and Alex was now sitting in his office on a lazy afternoon, vainly trying to think of ways to kill time. When he started this job three months ago, the last thing he expected was the boredom of having to sign approvals and listen to semi-lifeless men and their presentations almost every day. He was 25, for crying out loud.

Maybe that bitter old guy at the party was right; he was way too young for this.

There was a light knock on the door, and Alex sighed as he straightened in his chair. Yey, more papers to sign, he thought. "Yes?"

The door opened to allow his secretary to enter the room. She was tall and slender, with her long, black hair tied back, and she was wearing a dark blue coat and skirt. "I'm afraid the network presentation is postponed, sir," Eunice Sanz handed what looked like a planner over to her new boss. "It seems that their representative had just had a car accident, and they don't have anyone to replace him."

Frowning, the young man glanced at the planner and shot Eunice a quizzical look. "They don't have a replacement?"

"None, sir," Eunice nodded. "Should we reschedule another presentation for them?"

Everything was silent for a moment as Alex thought about it. "I think the fact that they were not prepared if something like this happens says a lot about their company, don't you think? Now I'm not sure if I'm willing even listen to their proposal."

"So I should just go ahead and cancel everything, sir?"

Alex fell silent again, obviously debating with himself. Before the secretary could ask again, he shifted in his seat and looked at her. "Give them three days to prepare." He leaned forward to hand the planner back to the tall woman.

"As you wish, sir," Eunice paused and smiled at her boss. "You're learning. For a moment there, I thought I was talking to Sir Johann."

"Only more handsome," he grinned. "Thanks, Eunice. You been a great help."

"It's my job, Sir Alex." Eunice hugged the planner against her chest. "And your family has been very good to mine. I'm just returning the gesture." The Sanz have been working for his family for more than a decade as secretaries. The role of the CEO's secretary is not just for rescheduling presentations, making coffee, nor running errands; it was more than that. Over time, the two families have come to an understanding and have formed a deep, trusting relationship. No, the Sanz's were not considered as slaves or employees - they were the Parker's confidants and safe keepers.

"Thank you," he said, and with that, Eunice left him to ponder on what the hell he was supposed to do now that he had the rest of the afternoon off.

* * *

_July 22  
2:15 PM  
District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 5_

Mia lagged behind, waiting for the trial's spectators to walk past her before heaving a sigh of relief. That had been one of the closest close calls she had ever experienced, and her heart hasn't even begun to slow down. Her client would have been dragged to the detention center by now if it weren't for the prosecution's accidental blunder.

Speaking of prosecutors, she spotted Winston Payne trudging bitterly towards the elevator. It was funny how the old, over-confident prosecutor, also known as the "Rookie Killer", would now literally cower at her presence after throwing condescending remarks and insults at her on their first meeting. Smirking, she shook her head and walked to the nearest water fountain. She didn't realize her throat had become really dry.

"That poor prosecutor," a voice behind her said just as she leaned down to drink. "Completely obliterated by a lawyer young enough to be his daughter."

She stopped and looked over her shoulder to see Alex, his hands in his pockets, looking at the direction Payne disappeared to before turning and smiling at her. "It's nice to see you again, Miss Fey."

"Mr. Parker?" It had been a week since she met him, and to be honest, she thought it was another one of those first and last encounters with someone she had a nice conversation with. She didn't think she'd ever see him again. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he ran a hand through his hair. "I suddenly had the afternoon off. And after that case you told me last week, I thought I'd see you in action." He glanced back at the courtroom doors. "Is it always that intense with you in court?"

Mia paused, recalling what had just transpired behind those doors. It was an intense battle of wits alright - but not between her and the prosecutor. The witness, who turned out to be an accomplice of the real murderer, was incredibly smart and irritatingly cocky. If it weren't for Payne's slip of the tongue, she wouldn't have spotted a contradiction and her client would've been sentenced for a crime he didn't commit. For Alex to ask that, it would mean that he had seen the entire exchange. "Um, most of the time, yes," she answered, feeling shy all of a sudden. "Especially when they're getting desperate."

"I'm really impressed," he told her. "I think I know who to call if I get in trouble."

The lawyer blushed at his praise. She didn't think he'd hold her with such high regard and even consider trusting her with his life (if it ever came to that) only after seeing her in court once. "Thanks...but I'll take your case only if you really are innocent."

"Aw, and I was thinking of robbing that burger joint across the street."

An image of the CEO wearing a suit and a ski mask over his head while stuffing wads of money from a cash register flashed in her mind's eye, and finding that scene particularly goofy, she started to giggle. Nobody's been able to do make her laugh like that since...

Alex glanced at his watch. "So, you want to have lunch?"

She looked to her left, where a big digital clock announced the time in glaring red numbers.

"Now that you mention it, I am quite starving."

The young executive grinned. "Good, let's go to that burger joint so I can a little spying."

She grinned back, noting his more relaxed demeanor now that they weren't surrounded by old men with critical and sometimes condescending gazes. "Don't expect me to help you if you get caught."

This time it was Alex who laughed, and the two started walking to the elevator while Alex decided which restaurants to "rob" and Mia mused about how amusing it would be to personally throw a CEO in jail.

* * *

_A/N: My first fanfic for this fandom. It's also the first time I've posted any of my work, so yes, I'm nervous as hell. Comments are always welcome, but please be kind to a newbie. ;_

_Wow, that chapter was a little long, isn't it? I'm not sure about the next few chapters, but what the heck. Anyway, more notes!_

_**Timeline** – This chapter starts off approximately three years before the first game, and three months after Mia defended Phoenix in court.  
_

_**Gohda Corporation** - It's um, a business company obviously. I'm still deciding what kind of business it will be._

_Hmmm…I'm not sure if I've clarified everything but what the hell. You can ask me questions anytime and I will try to answer them in between lesson plans. I hope you enjoyed reading._


	3. Chapter 2: Saturdays

**"All We Are"**

by **KeiG**

A Phoenix Wright Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own them. Capcom does. However, I do own the original characters here, so if you don't want me to sic Franziska and her whip on you (I have her on speed dial), please ask permission first before you use them. Thanks.

Author's Notes - at the end of each chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Saturdays**

_July 26  
12:04 PM  
Mile-High Diner_

Mia pushed the doors open with a little too much force, causing the chimes near the door to ring violently and for the customers to turn their heads to her direction. After muttering her apologies, she made her way to the counter and scanned the place for an booth secluded enough for her to do her brooding. She had just come from court and basically did not do well despite getting the judge to hold the verdict and call a one-hour recess. That arrogant prosecutor was getting on her nerves mainly because his arguments made good sense. This was definitely not a good day.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed a familiar figure reading a newspaper in one of the booths in the corner. Her irritation was replaced with curiosity and she picked up her satchel and walked over to the booth. "I didn't think someone like you had lunch here," she said with an amused tone.

Alex looked up from his paper and blinked in surprise when he saw the lawyer standing beside him. "Not really," he chucked softly, folding away the newspaper. "Care to join me anyway?"

"So what brings you to this place?" Mia asked as she slipped in opposite him, and she frowned slightly when she saw his eyes tighten.

"I'm..." he paused, choosing his words carefully. "Let's just say I'm sick of lunch at the office cafeteria."

"Did something happen?" she asked before she could stop herself. She didn't want to seem like she was putting her nose in his business. _And it's not like he's going to open up to me_, she thought.

He looked at the table and glared at it, making her wonder how long would it take before the table melted under his gaze. She was expecting him to tell her off or not answer at all, so it was a surprise when his eyes softened and he exhaled deeply. "Remember when you asked me if I can handle the kind of pressure my job has, considering my age?"

Mia nodded.

"Well," he continued, his shoulders slumping a little. "I'm having a hard time, to be honest. They all think they know what's best for my father's company...MY company. They have no idea what my father and my family want. Those morons treat me like I'm a teenager, it's infuriating."

"Wait, aren't you the boss?" she asked, slightly taken aback. "Can't you just fire them?"

He shook his head. "I wish it were that simple. Let's face it, I still have to play politics with these people because without their...participation, the company's kaput." He suddenly had a thoughtful expression. "Then again, I could do very well without that prick Sanchez..."

A waiter in his mid-twenties approached their booth, smiling directly at Mia. "Tough day in court, Miss Fey?"

Mia smiled back sheepishly. "Sorry about the door."

"It's okay, ma'am. But I have to admit, I thought the chimes were going to explode!" The waiter scratched the back of his head and laughed while Mia just looked at him and smiled. Alex watched the exchange with mild amusement. The waiter then took their orders and smiled shyly at Mia before walking away to the kitchen.

"So you're a regular, huh?" Alex asked, resting his chin on his hand and trying to hide a smirk.

Mia didn't seem to notice. "I've been eating lunch here when I can since I started working for Mr. Grossberg. It's a pretty nice place; it's quiet, the food is good and the prices are reasonable. The people are friendly, too."

"I can see that," he jerked his thumb over to the kitchen. "He's got a huge crush on you."

"Justin?" Mia's eyes widened. "He's just shy, Alex."

The CEO guffawed. "I'm a guy, Miss Fey. I notice these things. Did you see the way he looked at me? If looks could kill, I'd be fighting for my life right now."

"I don't believe you."

"I can prove it."

"Show me some evidence then."

Just then, the waiter named Justin came back with Mia's lunch. "Here you go, Miss Fey," he set the chicken clubhouse in front of her and smiled sweetly. "Enjoy your lunch!"

The pair watched as Justin skipped happily back into the kitchen. "Exhibit A," Alex said smugly, gesturing both hands to her plate. "Your lunch."

The lawyer raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Look at it," he leaned closer to her sandwich. "It's obviously prepared with a lot of TLC, don't you think?"

"Objection!" Mia crossed her arms and smirked, just like in court. "This is a diner, Mr. Parker," she argued. "An eating establishment. They're _supposed_ to serve well-prepared--" A plate was slammed on their table, and both looked to see Justin smiling a little too much at Alex. "Your lunch, sir," he said stiffly. "Enjoy."

"And may I present exhibit B to the court," Alex grinned. "My lunch." It looked like a 7-year old made it. "What was that you always say in court? Take that!"

Mia looked back and forth at the two plates which almost looked like two different sandwiches despite it being the same chicken clubhouse and sighed. "You win," she said dryly. "But I humbly ask that you stick to CEO-ing and leave the lawyer stuff to me."

He started laughing lightly, and pretty soon Mia had joined in. As soon as they got their bearings back, Alex gave his sandwich an wary look. "I do hope this is still safe to eat."

"I don't think he'd actually kill you," Mia said, biting off a piece of her sandwich.

"I guess," Alex picked up a piece and took a deep breath. "Here's to hoping it's not poisoned." He took a bite and chewed slowly. Not feeling any adverse effects on his body, he took another bite and was about to tell Mia that it was actually tasty when he noticed she had stopped eating and was staring wistfully at her plate. _Uh oh_, Alex thought to himself. "Mia?"

She looked at him, and he was surprised to see the amount of sadness in her eyes. "It's nothing," she responded and smiled, even though she knew he wouldn't buy it.

"It's not 'nothing'," he set his sandwich back down on the plate, his face now a painted with a gentle concern. "If it's something I said, I'm really sorry--"

"No," she interrupted, shaking her head. "It's okay, really. I just remembered something, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

This time, she flashed him her most reassuring smile. "Yes, don't worry about it. My mood's kind of...off. Today isn't going so well for me too."

The CEO nodded slowly. "You need help with your case?" he offered.

She exhaled deeply and reached for her sandwich. "I don't know, I've already tried looking for contradictions in everything, and I barely made it out alive." Remembering how that young prosecutor smashed most of her defense irritated her again and she savagely took a bite from the poor clubhouse.

"Maybe all it needs is a fresh pair of eyes," he shrugged. "And besides, I think I have a future in becoming a lawyer especially with the way I brilliantly presented my case earlier."

Choosing to ignore his last sentence at the moment, Mia considered his proposal. Maybe he could find something she missed, and if luck had it, maybe he would be the one to crack the case. "Alright, I'll let you read the case files," she told him, and then her expression changed to a mild death glare. "But only if you don't mention that crush-thing again."

A sound caught their attention and both turned to look at the kitchen to see Justin staring at them. Seeing that he was busted, he blushed a deep red and moved out of sight. Alex snickered as he held his hands up to protect himself from a barrage of scrunched-up tissue balls.

An hour later, Mia was in court and tried her case. She won.

* * *

_September 21  
11:45 AM  
Alex's Apartment, Darius Building Penthouse_

To say that the Parker Suites at the top most floor of the building was huge was an understatement. There were four bedrooms each with its own bathroom, a receiving area, a living room with the most comfortable couches, a vast library and office, a massive marble kitchen, and a deck overlooking the city. Alex and his family used to stay here during monthly visits, when his father had business to attend to but did not want to waste his precious family time.

When the Parker patriarch died, he had left the penthouse - and the entire building - to his son. Now Alex, ever the practical one, decided to move in instead of renting/buying a smaller apartment so as not to waste space, and it was only a 10 minute walk to his office. But with his mother taking up permanent residence at their ancestral house on the other side of the continent and his sister and her family were living 10 hours away by car, he couldn't help but feel a little lonely.

That was the reason why he was thankful for his weekly lunch meetings with Mia at the Mile-High. He did not exactly know how it started; it was as if there was a silent agreement that July afternoon to have lunch at the same booth in the same diner. Nevertheless, it was something to look forward to since the woman was incredibly smart and fun to talk to.

Speaking of which, he was going to be late if he didn't leave right now.

He was looking for his car keys when his cellphone rang. Fishing it out of his pocket, he checked the caller ID and was surprised to see Mia's name blinking back at him before pressing it to his ear. "Hello?"

-Alex! Where are you?- came Mia's voice on the other end.

"I'm at home. I was just about leave--"

The lawyer sighed. -Thank goodness, I thought you were already at the diner.-

"Why, what's up?"

-I can't make it today.- she replied, sounding apologetic. -My trial was moved to an earlier time and I have some last minute preparations to make. I'm really sorry.-

Alex took a deep breath and smiled. "Hey, it's okay. You have a job to do," he said, hoping she wouldn't notice his disappointment.

-Thanks,- she sounded relieved. -Let's move it to tomorrow, okay?-

He opened his mouth to agree but then remembered a conversation he had with his sister over the phone that morning. "I don't know, I have to look for something for Moi."

-I'll come with you,- she offered and continued in a rush before he could protest. -Hey, I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow okay? Just let me know when and where. Bye!-

_CLICK_

He stood there frozen, trying to process what had just happened. He slowly looked at his phone with boggled expression and then went to sit on the couch. "Crazy woman," he muttered. Sitting there with a grumbling stomach and nothing better to do, he leaned back, grabbed the remote and surfed the channels while reaching for the cordless phone and ordering takeout.

* * *

_October 05  
12:30 PM  
Mile-High Diner_

Mia sighed as she rested her chin on her hand. It had been fifteen minutes since her companion started working on that block puzzle she brought and he still hadn't figured out how to put them together. "I think bringing you puzzles is not a good idea. You haven't spoken to me for more than ten minutes."

"Quiet, woman," Alex said, frowning and fumbling at the pieces.

"You haven't even finished your lunch yet."

"This is more important."

"It is?"

Alex gave her a look. "My dignity is at stake here."

The lawyer smirked and took sip from her orange juice. "I finished that in thirty minutes."

"I bet you didn't have a defense attorney bragging in front of you while you're trying to concentrate--ha!" His eyes brightened when he managed to finish one part of the puzzle. "I'm gonna finish this, I swear," he shot Mia another look before going back to his mission.

Mia could only shake her head in amusement. "You're having a hard time, huh?"

"I hate you."

"I know."

The man glared at her for a moment, and then he was back in his own little world. Mia couldn't help but smile; he looked so cute with that determined look in his face. Taking another sip of her juice, she started thinking of other devices she could torture him with.

* * *

_A/N: My first fanfic for this fandom. It's also the first time I've posted any of my work, so yes, I'm nervous as hell. Comments are always welcome, but please be kind to a newbie. ;_

_I uploaded this story once before but after much deliberation, I found that I had a whole lot of inconsistencies so I decided to redo the plot and rewrite the story. I've also divided my plot into their corresponding chapters so at least now I have a better guide to finish this story. And I really do hope I finish this._

_I've also started doing fanart for this, although it's taking me quite a while to finish, with real life getting in the way, LOL._

_More notes!_

_**Story –** Yes, it's still a bit boring. The first part's always boring. I have to establish a couple of things about Alex and Mia's relationship first, but I hope to pick up the pace after the first few chapters. And I'm trying to put in a little humor in it._

_**Block puzzle** – It's kind of like a rubix cube except you can take it apart and you have to put it back together correctly. This part is actually a spur of the moment thing because one of my band mates had me try the puzzle and I had a hell of a hard time. It took me about three hours, I think._


	4. Chapter 3: Absence

**"All We Are"**

by **KeiG**

A Phoenix Wright Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own them. Capcom does. However, I do own the original characters here, so if you don't want me to sic Franziska and her whip on you (I have her on speed dial), please ask permission first before you use them. Thanks.

Author's Notes - at the end of each chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Absence**

_November 16  
11:40 AM  
Mile-High Diner_

Alex lifted his eyes from his newspaper to glance at the usual diner, which was unusually deserted today despite it being the lunch hour, and then he remembered that it was a Saturday. Office workers didn't have lunch there on weekends. He shouldn't even be there today if he wasn't supposed to meet a certain defense lawyer, who was about thirty minutes late on his watch.

Just then, the lawyer in question came through the door, her bag noticeably filled with files and folders. He raised a hand to get her attention, and he could literally see her eyes brighten when she saw him and walked over to the booth where he was sitting with his newspaper and coffee. "Sorry, I'm late," she breathed as she slipped on the other side. "I didn't notice the time..."

"Big case?" he asked. Of all the times they've met since they started their weekly Saturday lunches four months ago, she was only late when she had a particularly difficult case to try. When she nodded and slumped back, he put the newspaper aside and leaned forward. "And if you hadn't checked the time, I'd be having lunch on my own?"

"I'm really sorry," she apologized again. This was the third time she arrived late because of work.

Alex shrugged. "Don't worry about it," he flashed her his most understanding smile. "I know how it's like to lose track of time. Besides, it's not like I'm in a hurry today or something."

"I wish I was a CEO," Mia grumbled, sending her friend chuckling and shaking his head.

"Be careful what you wish for, Mia," he took a sip from his coffee. "It's not all rest and relaxation, you know."

"At least you have the weekends off."

"True," he smirked as he signaled for a nearby waitress. A few moments later, they had both ordered lunch and was now waiting for their food. "Anyway, it's good that you're here," he said. "I get to have lunch with you before I leave."

Mia's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Leave?"

"I'm going to Scotland," Alex replied and paused as the waitress arrived with their lunch. He waited until the waitress finished and left before he continued. "We just opened an office there and I have to be there for the opening and to supervise. Plus I'll be giving a lecture for the World Entrepreneur's Guild."

"I see," Mia said quietly. "How long will you be gone?"

"Two months."

"And when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"And you're only telling me this now?"

Alex leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Because I only decided on it this morning," he explained. "The Scotland office opened ahead of schedule. If I want things to run the way they should over there, I have to keep an eye on them for a while."

The lawyer seemed to accept what he said and nodded. "I expect souvenirs."

"Of course," he grinned. "Lots and lots of key chains and rubix cubes for the defense attorney."

"Very funny, Lex," she smirked, and then took a deep breath. "Let's eat, shall we? This darn case is seriously sucking the life out of me." Picking up her knife and fork, she began to eat. Alex followed her lead, and the pair talked about her case - which she didn't really want to but he wanted to see if he could help out - and his departure. Much later, they were in the middle of an argument about who was paying for lunch when Mia's phone started ringing. She fished it out of her bag and Alex, seeing the opportunity, quickly swiped the bill from her hand and whipped out his wallet. Mia, knowing that she had just lost the argument, settled on glaring at the man in front of her before answering the call.

"That was Mr. Grossberg," she exhaled deeply before putting her phone away. "He needs me back at the office."

"Come on," Alex said as he slid off the booth. "I'll give you a ride."

As the pair walked to the door, Alex noticed that Mia kept giving him sideway glances. It looked like she wanted to say something but she was having second thoughts about it. Before he could ask her about it, she spoke in a sad tone. "So this is the last time I'm gonna see you before you leave?"

"Hey, you don't have to be sad," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'll be back by January. And I'll call when I can to tell you all about the exciting things I'm going to do there."

Mia looked up and smiled gratefully, and for a moment Alex was taken aback by how pretty she looked. He was trying to remember if he had ever seen her smile like that before when his thoughts were interrupted by an elbow to the side. "Stop making me jealous," she said, and he would've thought she was angry if it weren't for that amused grin plastered on her face.

He pulled away from her laughing and rubbing the spot where she hit him. As he held the door open for her and they both stepped out, Alex couldn't help but wonder why it felt like his heart was breaking all of a sudden.

* * *

_December 13  
4:30 PM  
Grossberg Law Offices_

Marvin Grossberg grinned as he finished reading the case report. Mia was on a roll; ever since she successfully convicted Dahlia Hawthorne, her confidence had gone up and her string of wins became impressive. It was only a matter of time before she started her own law firm, he could feel it in his hemorrhoids.

Soft laughter coming from the adjacent office caught his ears and his smile dimmed slightly. She was talking on her cellphone with Parker again. Not that he didn't approve of their seemingly budding relationship - he wasn't sure if they were aware of their feelings for each other - but he was worried about Mia especially after what she had gone through the past year.

He should probably go talk to her.

Moments later, he was standing at the doorway to her small office space, watching in amusement as Mia giggled again. It took a while for the woman to notice him, and she immediately said goodbye to the man on the other line and put her phone down before welcoming him with a smile. "Mr. Grossberg! You've read my case report?"

He entered her office, his mustache twitching. "Yes, yes. Amazing work as usual, my dear."

"Thank you, sir," she said, the smile slowly replaced by a curious frown. "But why do I feel like you're about to cross-examine me?"

Shaking his head, he hobbled over to sit on one of the chairs. "Oh no, my dear. I just merely want to ask a question because the last time I heard you laugh like that was when you were with Diego."

A look of realization instantly washed over Mia's face and she bowed her head slightly, avoiding his eyes. Marvin nodded slowly; his assumptions had been correct. "I want you to understand something first," he started. "I have no intention of meddling in your affairs, but I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I know," she answered quietly, still staring at her desk.

"Do you love Mr. Parker?"

Mia lifted her head and looked at him, and he could see struggling in her eyes. "I..." she trailed off.

Marvin ran his fingers over his mustache. "The way I see it, my dear, is that you're afraid of admitting your feelings for Mr. Parker because of Diego." He watched as Mia opened her mouth a couple of times before she sighed and looked at him dejectedly. "I doubt he'll take it against you if you found someone else."

"I don't want to betray him..." she finally said.

"Diego's been gone for more than a year, correct?" he interrupted. "Do you really think he'd want you to be miserable when you have your whole life ahead of you? He loved you, Mia. He'd want you to be happy." Different kinds of emotions seemed to flash in the young attorney's eyes. Both were silent for a few moments before Marvin decided that Mia should have her alone time. "Well," he said as he hoisted himself off the chair. "I'll leave you to sort out your feelings before my hemorrhoids explode from all the sitting."

The smile she gave him wasn't as cheerful as the first one but at least she was smiling. "Thank you, sir. I'll do that."

The big attorney paused on his way to the door. "If you ask me," he said over his shoulder. "That boy Parker is one of a kind. Better not let him slip away." He could feel her eyes on his back as he continued on his way, and he hoped that their brief talk was enough to give her the push she needed. "Ah, those two," he murmured to himself. "They remind me of my youth..."

* * *

_December 30  
9:00 PM  
Mia Fey's Apartment_

_RING RING RING_

_CLICK_

"Hello?"

-What's up, Miss Lawyer?-

Mia smiled as she carefully put down her cup of tea on the table beside and eased herself on the couch. "Oh, nothing much. Just putting my feet up for a while."

-It's two days before the New Year. Shouldn't you be at an office party or something?-

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? If my Math is correct, it's already 2 in the morning there." She listened to him chuckle, and she suddenly had a mental image of him scratching the back of his head.

-Yeah, well, I'm waiting for something.-

"And what might that be?"

-Uh...a package.-

Mia frowned, picking up his hesitation. That usually meant he was hiding something, and for someone who was as stubborn as he was, she thought it best to press him later and changed the subject. "So what are you doing this New Year?"

-Nothing much,- he replied. -Company party here, WEG dinner there. Oh, and my phone bill's gonna sky-rocket after I call everybody at home.-

"Nice," she smirked as she reached for her cup and took a sip. "I'm going back home to visit my sister."

-Kurain Village, wasn't it?- he asked. -I'd like to go there some time. The place sounds interesting.-

"I guess it is..." she trailed off when she heard knocking from her front door, and she turned her head to the wall clock behind her. _Who would come see me at this hour?_

-Maybe you should go see who it is,- Alex suggested, and she realized she must've said it out loud. -I can wait.-

"Um, okay. Hold on." Mia took the phone with her as she stood up and walked to the door to look through the peephole. She then took a step back and opened the door to reveal a man in a gray uniform holding a clipboard and a flat brown box. "Can I help you?"

The man smiled and scanned his clipboard. "I have a delivery for Miss Mia Fey."

"That's me."

"Great!" He chirped, and then handed her the clipboard. "If you could just sign here?"

Moments later, the delivery man had left and Mia was back on the couch with the package on her lap. It was a flat, brown box with no other writing besides her name and address on a corner. She was turning it over and looking at it critically when she pressed the phone back to her ear. "Still there?"

-Yeah,- came the other man's sleepy voice. -Who was it?-

"A delivery guy, brought over a package for me..." she trailed off again, realization dawning on her. "Didn't you say you were waiting for a package?"

-Did I?- She could hear the amusement in his voice. -Hey, I gotta go get some shut-eye. I have an early day tomorrow.-

"Just when I was about to ask you more about this package, huh?" she said suspiciously. "But alright, I'm letting you go this time."

He laughed, and suddenly she felt all warm and fuzzy inside. -Oh, before I forget,- he said. -I have something to ask you.-

"What?"

-I'm arriving on the 11th next month,- he explained. -And it so happens that my cousins have organized an anniversary party for their parents. It's strictly a coat and tie event. I...I was wondering if you'd, uh, you know...want to come with me,- he said that last part in a bit of a rush which made Mia blink in surprise. Not only did his confidence seem to waver, but he was technically asking her out.

"I'd love to go with you," she replied quietly, a small smile painting her face.

-Great! The party will start at 7pm. I'll pick you up at 6?-

"Okay."

-I can't wait to see you.-

"You too."

-Take care, Mia. Have fun back home, okay?-

"I will. Happy New Year, Mr. Hotshot CEO."

-And to you too, Miss Hotshot Lawyer.-

_CLICK_

She sat there in silence, replaying the last part of their conversation in her head, her anticipation growing by the minute. Her eyes then rested on the brown box, and his vague answer confirmed her suspicions that it had come from him. Grabbing the package, she slowly peeled off the brown cover and uncovered the box.

It was a silver picture frame, the borders laden with carvings of vines, birds, flowers, and the Scottish flag. But it wasn't the frame's intricate design nor the idea of how much it cost that made her gasp; inside the frame was a charcoal sketch of herself, looking very aggressive with her left arm outstretch and pointing at an unseen courtroom opponent. She was amazed by the depth and detail of the artwork, and with how the artist had managed to capture a very good likeness of her. She turned the frame over and saw a small white envelop taped at the back. She took it and pulled out a small note written in someone's crisp handwriting.

_Mia,_

_I haven't drawn anything in a while so please excuse the sloppiness. Anyway, here's a little something for you. If you're wondering why I chose to draw you like this, it's because I can see how much you love your job, and what better way to capture it than to draw you scaring a hapless prosecutor to lifeless goo?_

_Happy New Year!_

_Alex_

Mia was smiling silly by the time she finished the note and she carefully replaced it back in the envelop. Alex had made an effort to make her a personalized New Year's gift, and the thought alone made her blush a light shade of pink. Hugging the frame which she now considered one of her most prized possessions, she leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes, thinking of what to give him until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: My first fanfic for this fandom. It's also the first time I've posted any of my work, so yes, I'm nervous as hell. Comments are always welcome, but please be kind to a newbie. ;_

_I uploaded this story once before but after much deliberation, I found that I had a whole lot of inconsistencies so I decided to redo the plot and rewrite the story. I've also divided my plot into their corresponding chapters so at least now I have a better guide to finish this story. And I really do hope I finish this._

_I've also started doing fanart for this, although it's taking me quite a while to finish, with real life getting in the way, LOL._

_More notes!_

_**Story –** If you've read this before I rewrote it, parts of this chapter used to be chapter 2._

_**World Entrepreneur's Guild** – Completely fictional._


	5. Chapter 4: Gala

**"All We Are"**

by **KeiG**

A Phoenix Wright Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own them. Capcom does. However, I do own the original characters here, so if you don't want me to sic Franziska and her whip on you (I have her on speed dial), please ask permission first before you use them. Thanks.

I also don't own "Belief" by Gavin DeGraw and the Highlander Nessie.

Author's Notes - at the end of each chapter.

_Reviewer Replies:  
**Alurane** – Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gala**

_January 11  
6:54 PM  
Lobby, Angelson Mansion_

All eyes turned to look at the newly arrived pair. The man, in his jet-black tuxedo, looked positively dashing and confident. The woman, her left arm linked with his right, was absolutely stunning in a long, dark green evening gown and stiletto heels. Her hair was done up in a French twist, her makeup bringing out the fullness of her lips and eyes, her matching earrings and bracelets complimenting that unique pendant hanging around her neck. Anybody who saw them would mistake them for lovers with the way they whispered and laughed as they made their way to the hall. Some even thought they were perfect.

Of course, the two had no idea they were being watched. They were too busy catching up. "By the way, thanks for that Highlander Nessie stuffed toy," Mia smiled. "To be honest, I was expecting something like a fridge magnet or a key chain."

Alex smiled curtly at an old couple they passed by before turning to her. "Believe me, I was all for buying a hundred key chains, but I wouldn't want you to think that Gohda Corp's head honcho was cheap, would I?"

Mia smirked, remembering how ridiculous Alex looked earlier when he had shown up at her apartment dressed to the nines and holding a stuffed Scottish highlander in a kilt riding the Loch Ness Monster. "Well, you picked the perfect gift. It kind of reminds me of you, you know."

He raised an eyebrow. "I do not have a big nose," he said defensively, then suddenly smiling curtly again and acknowledging another old couple. Mia glanced at them for a moment before grinning at him.

"No, but I bet that's how you'd look like in a kilt. And with that goatee you're growing..."

"You're having too much fun tonight, aren't you?"

Giggling, she tugged at his sleeve softly. "Of course. I had no one to tease for two months."

"And I missed you too, Miss Lawyer."

Opting not to tease him further, she settled for an amused grin and then took the chance to scope her surroundings. It was like that party where they met again, with a lot of people with graying hair, but at least this time the mood was more festive, there were others within their age range, and children were running around and playing while being chased by flustered nannies. Mia realized that most of these people were probably members of Alex's extended family, and it got her thinking about her own.

Alex instantly felt the change in Mia's demeanor and looked down at her. She had wistful expression and her eyes seemed to have lost a bit of mirth that had been there since he picked her up. He wasn't sure what made her quiet all of a sudden - maybe it was the teasing but that wouldn't make any sense because he was getting the brunt of it - and was about to ask her what was wrong when he heard a familiar voice call his name from the other side of the hall.

"ALEX!"

The pair stopped, startled at the sudden outburst, and stared at a burly man waving and then weaving through the crowd towards them. "Get ready," he warned in a low whisper before smiling and waving.

"For what?" Mia, who was also smiling for appearances, tilted her head closer to her date.

"You'll see," Alex replied just as the fat man reached them. "Hello, Michael, it's been a while."

Michael Angelson reached out his hand and shook Alex's rather enthusiastically. "Cuz! Great to see ya! I was starting to think ya weren't coming, with your new position and all."

"I wouldn't miss this anniversary for the world."

"That's good to know, or else Ma and Pa are gonna kick your ass." Michael took notice of Mia, and the lawyer could almost see the transition from curiosity to desire in his eyes. It weirded her out so much, she took a small involuntary step to hide behind Alex and clutched his coat.

Alex smiled when he felt the young attorney grab the back of his tuxedo and raised a disapproving eyebrow at his cousin. "You could at least not drool in front of my date, Michael. You're scaring her."

The other man glanced at Alex before flashing Mia his most charming grin. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met." He said, extending a hand to Mia. "I'm Michael. Welcome to my humble abode."

Alex just shook his head and sighed.

"Uh, Mia. Mia Fey," she said, cautiously shaking the other man's hand. As soon as they made contact, Michael immediately brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently, making her skin crawl.

"Mia...what a lovely name," Michael cooed. "By the way, is your dad a terrorist? Coz you're the bom--"

"So Mikey, where is the happy couple?" Alex cut him off after being prompted by the death grip Mia suddenly had on his coat jacket. "It's been a while since I saw them."

The older man - yes, Michael was older - made a waving gesture, his eyes and smile never leaving Mia. "Oh, they're there somewhere. Why don't you find them while I take Miss Mia here on a tour of the mansion?"

She hoped the horror she was feeling at the concept of being alone with Alex's cousin wasn't showing too much on her face. Looking at Alex, she saw he wasn't even hiding his amusement at what was happening and made a mental note to have her revenge one way or another. Right now she had to get Michael to let go of her hand. "Well, I'd like to meet your parents first, if that's okay."

"B-but--"

Sounds of breaking glass were heard and everyone fell silent, turning their heads to the direction of the kitchen. Michael's face put on an annoyed expression and dropped Mia's hand much to the woman's relief. "Now what?!" he growled, and then returned his attention to Alex and Mia, looking apologetic. "I have to go see to that. I'll give you the tour later then, Miss Mia."

She smiled sickly in response, and they watched the other man make his way to the kitchen. As soon as he disappeared, Mia finally let go of Alex's coat and turned him around to straighten out the crumpled area. "You were a lot of help there, thanks a lot."

He grinned; the sarcasm in her voice was not lost on him. "I did warn you."

"'Get ready' hardly qualifies as a warning." She put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "You didn't even tell me what to get ready for."

"Did you know you look really cute when you're cringing in fear?"

_WHACK_

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Parker."

"Okay, okay, I'm not smirking already," he apologized, rubbing his arm where her hand hit him. He still couldn't keep himself from smiling. "I'll make sure he stays away from you."

She seemed to accept his "offer of protection" and crossed her arms, glancing nervously at the kitchen. "No offense, Alex, but your cousin..."

"Yeah, everyone knows that," he chucked. "Don't worry about it. Now come on, I just spotted Mikey's parents. Let's go greet them."

They made their way to the center of the hall, weaving through the crowd carefully, and Mia felt hot all of a sudden. She was not quite sure if it was because of the sudden amount of people or Alex's hand gently but firmly holding hers.

* * *

_January 12  
9:00 PM  
Main Hall, Angelson Mansion_

Alex set his second glass of vodka martini down the counter with a look of impending doom. He had just finished talking to Michael and his parents, and now he was very much considering just high-tailing out of there. Frustrated that they didn't even think of informing him what they had planned, he made straight for the bar and seriously thought of getting drunk out of his wits. To hell with plans.

He noticed someone walk over and stand beside him as he gestured to the bartender for another glass. "That's some date you got there," the man said, taking a seat.

"Hey Gabe." Alex glanced at his cousin for the briefest moment before staring at his empty glass. The bartender returned with his drink and set it in front of him, which he promptly brought to his lips for a sip.

"Come on, Cuz," Gabriel raised an amused eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're still upset with that."

"Hell yes," he snapped. "I haven't been near a piano for four years! You guys could've at least told me earlier."

Gabriel shrugged. "Had I known they asked Michael to tell you, I would've called you myself. But we can't do anything about that now." He pushed his glasses up his nose and bobbed his head to Alex's left. "So what's the story with you two?"

Frowning in confusion, the CEO looked over to where his cousin was looking and saw Mia talking to a couple of other female guests at the far side of the room. A small smile tugged his lips as he told him how they met and about their weekly lunch outs. "I'm surprised you don't recognize her, seeing you're both attorneys and all."

"I'm a corporate attorney, Lex," Gabriel explained. "I don't get to mingle much with criminal lawyers. Besides, if she's about your age, then I'd have graduated long before she even started law school."

"I guess you're right." Alex sighed, and then finished his glass straight up.

The older man nodded. "She's quite the looker, isn't she?"

Alex turned his head to look at her again just as she glanced at his direction. Their eyes caught each other, and Mia broke into a smile and waved. Alex smiled and waved back, thinking that his cousin's description was a big understatement. He knew she was beautiful, but it was only now that he truly appreciated it.

"Does she know to stay away from Michael?" Gabriel's voice cut through his thoughts, and Alex looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I think he's on his way to her now."

"Crap," Alex sighed and heaved himself off the chair. "Excuse me while I save her from your brother's clutches."

Chuckling, Gabriel patted his shoulder encouragingly. "Go. We don't want her to go through the Mikey Experience."

The younger man laughed and hurriedly made his way to his date to cut off the younger Angelson's advances, leaving Gabriel standing by the bar with a knowing smile on his face. "Go get her, cuz," he said to no one in particular, and then turned around and ordered himself a drink.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Mia was about to say something when a pair of hands were suddenly on her shoulders and Alex was there, gently pulling her away from the group. "Excuse me ladies," he said. "I hope you don't mind if I borrow her for a second."

As the other women smiled and nodded and winked knowingly, Mia let herself be guided by her friend, looking totally lost. "Wuh-what...?" was all she could say in her confusion, plus his hands on her bare shoulders made it very hard to concentrate.

"Let's dance." He glanced over his shoulder as if looking for something, and she noticed that he was a bit apprehensive.

"Dance?"

"Yeah, you know. I hold you, you hold me, and we sway to the music."

"I know what a dance is." She stopped so suddenly that Alex almost ran into her, and then rounded on him. "What is going on, Alex?"

He looked over his shoulder one more time and sighed. "Michael."

She stared at him for a few moments before setting her champagne glass down a nearby table and dragging him a little too eagerly toward the dance floor. Once there, she put Alex's arm on her waist, took his hand, and held him close all while her eyes darted here and there for the creepy Angelson.

"Relax, Mia," Alex spoke softly to her ear as they swayed to a slow Bossa Nova. "I told you I'd keep him away from you, didn't I?"

Mia pulled back a little to look at him, and it was then when she realized how close they really were and her blush came back in full force. There was no way she could hide her face as they were mere inches apart, and if Alex did notice that he was dancing with a tomato he didn't say anything. He just looked at her with a soft smile, his eyes an intense blue, and Mia had to look away before she got lost in them and do something she might regret. She racked her brain for a topic to rid the silence that made the air too thick to breathe.

"Thanks," she finally managed to say, relaxing in his grasp. She caught a whiff of his cologne and something else. "How many glasses of vodka did you down this time?"

"Uh, two," he lied, tensing a bit. "I was...upset."

"Why?"

The feel of Alex's chest rising and falling as he took a deep breath sent shivers down her spine, but still she listened intently as he explained his situation. "I'm going to make a fool of myself," he muttered afterwards. Mia had never seen the CEO look so helpless, so she thought a little encouragement was in order.

"Don't worry, I'll still clap and cheer for you even if you suck."

"Wow, thanks. I feel so much better."

Mia smiled and squeezed his hand gently. "You'll be fine, Alex. It'll all come back to you."

Their eyes locked for a moment until Alex sighed and nodded albeit hesitant. He pulled her closer until they were cheek to cheek, much to Mia's surprise, and they continued swaying to the music. Mia tensed at the sudden contact but eventually let herself lean on his shoulder and closed her eyes, finding comfort in his closeness and silently wishing that he couldn't feel how crazy her heart was beating at the moment.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed in that comfortable silence, but she was sure of how much disappointment she felt when he suddenly stopped moving. She pulled back to see what had caused his discomfort and turned to the stage, where Michael was making his way to the microphone. "I guess it's time, huh?" she faced Alex and started grooming his suit. "You'll do great, don't worry. Besides, you've played for these people before, right?"

"Yeah, but..." he trailed off, avoiding her eyes.

"But what?"

Blood seemed to rush to the CEO's face, and it was one of the very few times Mia saw him blush. "I've never played for you."

Mia's hands froze in the middle of fixing his tie and she couldn't help but stare at the blushing Parker, who suddenly found the floor interesting. She could feel her own cheeks burning as her mind slowly processed what she had just heard. _He's scared of embarrassing himself in front of me?_ He glanced at her for a moment and then cleared his throat, snapping Mia out of her daze and she continued with his tie, choosing not keep her mouth shut. She didn't trust herself to say anything right now.

"You've never seen me play before," Alex suddenly spoke, hoping to break the awkward silence. "I'm not sure why, but that's making me nervous."

Mia pursed her lips and nodded. Maybe he was always nervous whenever there was someone new in the audience. "If that's what you're worried about, then try to think of me as family."

His eyebrows shot up. "You're kidding, right?"

"Of course not," she grinned. "You can think of me as your long lost...granddaughter."

"Where in the world do you get your ideas?"

They stopped when they heard Alex's name reverberating throughout the hall followed by a loud applause. Everyone was now looking at them with expectant faces. Mia looked at Alex and had to keep herself from laughing when she saw how sick he looked. She leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "Good luck."

"Thanks, but I really don't wanna do this," he said under the thunderous applause before putting on his best I'm-not-going-to-throw-up expression and walking to the stage, leaving Mia staring at his retreating back.

* * *

_January 11  
9:45 PM  
Stage, Angelson Mansion_

After what seemed like forever, it was finally time for his solo.

Alex ran his hands along the smooth, ivory surface of his uncle's grand piano, and the memories of the piano lessons and jamming sessions with his cousins came back to him. He wasn't sure why he stopped playing; he never lost his love for music, so maybe it was because he lived out of the country for a good number of years or his responsibilities as the Parker heir. Whatever it was, sitting there right now in front of his favorite musical instrument made him regret his decision to stop and resolved to do something about it.

He played a couple of notes to test the piano, his hands dancing gracefully over the blacks and whites. It was just like riding a bike; you can never really unlearn it. As he started on one of his favorite pieces, he closed his eyes and tried to shut out everything and everyone, except for one particular person. He felt a surge of emotions and strength as he thought of her in the audience, her very presence more than enough to give him the confidence he needed. His nervousness had long gone, replaced by a familiar calm which he always felt when playing the piano, and as he started singing the rest of the world started to fade and nothing else mattered but her. Only her.

_Tonight, you arrested my mind  
When you came to my defense  
With a knife in the shape of your mouth  
In the form of your body  
With the wrath of a god  
Oh, you stood by me  
Belief_

* * *

_January 12  
2:07 AM  
Front Door, Mia Fey's Apartment_

"Well what do you know," Mia smirked as they reached the door to her apartment. "I actually had a great time even with your cousin on my tail."

Alex chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "In behalf of my family, I sincerely apologize. I'll beat him up good and lock him in a dumpster tomorrow."

"But seriously, Alex. Thanks for inviting me," the smirk was replaced with a sincere smile.

"I'm glad you had fun," he replied, and then raised an eyebrow at her. "Though there were times when I thought you were having too much fun at my expense."

She laughed, holding on to his arm. "You are so fun to tease! And I got to see a whole different side of the hotshot CEO. Who would've thought you had an amazing singing voice?"

"And she's still having fun," he sighed.

Mia composed herself and then glanced at her watch. "It's getting really late," she noted. "You should get going. I'd invite you in but I'm a little tired."

"It's okay," he held a hand up. "I'm starting to feel drowsy too."

A look of concern crossed her face. "Are you awake enough to drive?"

"Yeah, I can manage."

"I'll see you at the Mile-High, then?"

"You bet."

"Goodnight, Alex," she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She could tell he was surprised by her sudden display of affection; it was the first time she kissed him that way but she felt it was appropriate. She really did miss him in the past two months, and after tonight, she was already pretty sure of her feelings.

Alex bid her goodnight and left. They both had pleasant dreams that night.

* * *

_A/N: My first fanfic for this fandom. It's also the first time I've posted any of my work, so yes, I'm nervous as hell. Comments are always welcome, but please be kind to a newbie. ;_

_I uploaded this story once before but after much deliberation, I found that I had a whole lot of inconsistencies so I decided to redo the plot and rewrite the story. I've also divided my plot into their corresponding chapters so at least now I have a better guide to finish this story. And I really do hope I finish this._

_I've also started doing fanart for this, although it's taking me quite a while to finish, with real life getting in the way, LOL._

_More notes!_

_**Story –**__ This part was one of the first things that I thought of when I started this story. It also gave me the chance to introduce the Angelson brothers who will both play a big part later in the story. Anyway, I apologize for the chapter's length; I didn't want to cut the party in two._

_**Angelsons – **__They are Alex's cousins from his father's side. I got their names from, well, angels._

_**Highlander Nessie**__ – it's a cute little stuffed toy. Try to Google it if you want to see what it looks like._

_**What Happens Next (new section)**__ – Alex finds out about Mia's abilities, and we also get a glimpse of what he "can do"._


	6. Chapter 5: Channel

**"All We Are"**

by **KeiG**

A Phoenix Wright Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own them. Capcom does. However, I do own the original characters here, so if you don't want me to sic Franziska and her whip on you (I have her on speed dial), please ask permission first before you use them. Thanks.

_The italicized part of this chapter denotes a flashback._

Author's Notes - at the end of each chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Channel**

_January 14  
5:30 PM  
Parking Lot, Grossberg Law Offices_

Mondays were always supposed to be manic, just like how that song went. Alex Parker wasn't a stranger to these kinds of days with all the meetings and inspections and budgeting a chief executive officer was expected to do, but today had been the most ridiculous Manic Monday he had ever experienced. He was so stressed out that he had to get out of the office and away from the pressure before he popped an artery.

Now he was sitting in his car and parked in front of Mia's office. He had no intention of barging in on her today, knowing that hectic Mondays were quite common for her, but he didn't have a choice. He was ordered to go see her, and he wasn't about to disobey those orders. Plus the information he had just received was something he'd want to see for himself.

Twisting the ignition key, the car's soft rumbling immediately stopped, but instead of getting out of the car he leaned back on his chair and let out a deep breath, thinking about the day's events that led him where he was right now.

* * *

_As he set a small blanket down the grass in front of his father's headstone, Alex absently thought about the last time he seriously meditated. Back in college during a particularly hellish week, he would find the most peaceful place in campus and sit on a small blanket while he kept his breathing controlled and his mind blank. It was usually therapeutic, but when that didn't work, his next resort would be talking to his father._

_He was hoping to hit two birds with one stone today._

_This part of the cemetery was fenced off, reserved for the Parkers. Not another living soul was in sight; even the caretakers seemed to be absent at that moment, not that he complained. It was perfect._

_Taking off his shoes, he ignored the cold winter breeze that sliced through his hair, face and layers of clothing and sat in a lotus position, kept his back straight, and started to purge his mind of any kind of thought. He imagined a single blue flame in the midst of blackness and forced anything and everything into it - a simple technique his father had taught him. It was easy enough at first, but when he got to thinking about work, his concentration started to waver. Anger slowly seeped into his heart and it took him a lot of effort to calm himself._

_Suddenly he felt a familiar tug, and it was as if his spirit was being pulled somewhere else._

_"It's about time," an amused voice said. "I was beginning to think you weren't gonna calm down."_

_Alex opened his eyes, slightly surprised at his new surroundings. He was now sitting on a chair on the porch of their ancestral house a glass of pink lemonade in his hand. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see a man in a white dress shirt and slacks take a seat on the other chair. His silver hair was combed back, his beard trimmed perfectly, his light blue eyes filled with wisdom and a certain playfulness that can be seen even from behind his glasses. Alex had always been described as a splitting image of Johann Parker, and it was only now that he saw how much they looked alike. "Did you really have to take me out all the way here?" Alex asked, a little annoyed at his father's choice of venue._

_The older man shrugged. "Your mother's here. What do you expect?"_

_"Mom's here? Right now?"_

_Johann shook his head. "I meant she lives here in the physical plane, not that she's here 'with us'."_

_The younger Parker nodded and took a sip from his glass. The lemonade tasted real, but he knew it was not. "You do know that if something happens to my body back there, I'm as good as dead, right?"_

_"Relax, son," Johann chided. "I checked, you're safe there. And I sent my legion of ants to protect you, just in case."_

_"Very funny, Dad," Alex smirked, but it slowly faded into a frown. The older man saw this and faced him, his expression becoming serious. "I'm sure you didn't come here for small talk, Alex," Johann said._

_Alex glanced at his father and then looked down on his glass, avoiding his gaze. The last thing he wanted was for his father to think that he couldn't handle the job, but being there with him right now was proof enough that he was having a hell of a hard time. "Shouldn't you know already?"_

_"I want to hear it from you."_

_It was then when Alex looked at his father, into his stern yet gentle gaze, and he realized how much he missed just talking to the old man. Taking a deep breath, he set his glass on top of the table and told him everything that has happened, particularly that morning's meeting with the board of directors. Johann just sat there and listened intently, never interrupting the young CEO until he finished. "I can't believe they'd even suggest something like that!" Alex exclaimed in exasperation. "I thought Gohda was all for sincerity and truth. I know they're your directors, Dad, but some of them are just horrible."_

_Johann chuckled. "They may be my people, Lex, but that doesn't mean it's all fine and dandy." He looked pensive for a moment, scratching his white beard. "Bribery and larceny, huh? I take it you're worried about Fred Sanchez?"_

_"The man is an arrogant prick," Alex could hardly contain his contempt._

_"Yes, he's been a problem for a while now."_

_"Why didn't you fire him?"_

_"It's not that easy, my boy."_

_"Why?"_

_Johann paused, his brow furrowed in thought. Alex just stared at him, waiting for his response. It was obvious something else was going on in the company, and though it annoyed him that his father had kept something potentially important from him, he figured he did it to protect him. "I guess it's time you know some things," his father finally said. "But I can't tell you here. I'm keeping you for way too long already, and since you haven't been training, your spiritual powers have weakened."_

_"I can always come back--"_

_The older man shook his head. "I don't think this can wait any longer."_

_"Then what do you propose we do?" Alex asked, starting to feel the effects of his spirit's prolonged absence from his body. It was true, he hadn't done any kind of training since gaining office, and he had forgotten how exhausting this was._

_Johann looked distracted for a moment before looking at Alex and rubbing his chin. "A spirit medium."_

_"A what?"_

_"You better have your ears checked, Lex. I don't want you going deaf."_

_Alex chose to ignore that quip. "What in the world is a spirit medium?"_

_The older Parker looked confused for a moment. "I could've sworn I told you about them. Anyway," he cleared his throat. "Spirit mediums are women who can channel spirits into their bodies. Once they call upon a spirit, their consciousness steps aside to let it take over momentarily. Their physical appearance changes into that of the spirit, except for the hair."_

_"Why the hair?"_

_"I don't know, ask them," Johann frowned slightly at being interrupted. "There's a place two hours from the city called Kurain Village. Spirit channeling has been their tradition for years, and only the women of this village have this kind of power. The Feys are the masters of this tradition, so you will have to look for them and ask if..." he stopped when he noticed his son's gawking expression. "Alex?"_

_The moment he heard "Kurain Village" and "Fey", Alex's jaw almost hit the ground. He tried to think it was all a part of some elaborate joke his father had up his sleeve, but one look at the old Parker told him that he was dead serious. Never in his entire life did Alex think Mia could..."I...I'm fine, Dad," he stuttered, his trail of thought cut short._

_"Something you want to tell me, boy?"_

_This time it was Alex who seemed hesitant. "I've heard of Kurain," he started. "But I don't think I have to go there."_

_"Oh? Why is that?"_

_Alex breathed deeply, trying to get over his shock. "I know someone in the city. A Fey. She's a defense attorney."_

_"How do you know she's a spirit medium?"_

_"She mentioned that she was from Kurain Village."_

_Johann nodded, processing the information. "And can you ask her to perform the channeling?"_

_Alex suddenly felt very apprehensive. "I don't know..."_

_"Then you're going to ask her, Alexander," Johann ordered, making Alex sit in attention. Whenever his father used his full name and took on that tone, he really meant business. "We have a lot to talk about, and like I said, this can't wait any longer. I had hoped you had come to me sooner, to be honest."_

_"Alright," the young CEO conceded. "I'll go straight to her office."_

_The older man's authoritative demeanor suddenly disappeared and he was now smiling at his son. "Good," he said. "And don't worry. I'm going to help you through this." He reached out his hand._

_The young man smiled and took his father's hand, gripping it firmly. "Thanks, Dad," he said, and the world seemed to fade away._

_"By the way," his father's voice echoed through the mist. "Darius says he loves you."_

_He was gone before he could reply, and Alex found himself in front of his father's grave again. He reached out and touched the cold tombstone. "I miss you so much, Dad," he whispered, and his eyes widened when he felt the stone go warm on his palm. Even after death, his father still looked out for him. He had always been Alex's best friend, his confidante when it came to "guy stuff", and his ever patient mentor. He knew that no matter what he did, Johann Parker was there to support him. The pain of his father's death came back in full force and threatened to overwhelm him, and he would've been successful in keeping his composure if he didn't remember what his father said before they parted._

_"Darius says he loves you."_

_And with that, Alex Parker broke down and cried._

* * *

_January 14  
7:02 PM  
Mia Fey's Apartment_

It was bad enough that Alex was willing to wait until she got out of the office, but the whole ride from the firm to her apartment was done in silence that Mia wished she could crawl into a hole and die. She had never felt this awkward in his presence before, but now that he knew who and what she was, it was hard not to be insecure.

_What if he doesn't talk to me again? What if he thinks I'm a freak? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? _These were questions that ran through her head the entire time until they reached her front door. She was about to put in her key when a hand on her shoulder stopped her, and she turned to see Alex looking at her worriedly. "You okay, Mia?" he asked. "You've been awfully quiet."

She wanted to say she was okay but words seemed to fail her at the moment. She was starting to buckle under his intense, patient gaze, and if she didn't say something she'd probably make things worse. "You've been quiet too," was the best response she could think of, and held her breath for the disaster she thought was coming.

Alex simply blinked in surprise. "That's because ever since I went to your office and asked you that...favor, you've been acting like you don't want me around." When she didn't answer, Alex shook his head and then put both hands on her shoulders, forcing her to face him. "Mia," she said in a stern tone. "If you think I'm going to stop being your friend just because you have some kind of supernatural ability, then you don't know me as well as you think."

Mia lifted her head and looked at him, realizing how foolish it was of her to think that he'd leave her hanging in the air; he was always open-minded about a lot of things, and that was what made him interesting and fun to be with. "I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice quiet. "I'm just not used to talking about that part of my life."

"I can see that you're uncomfortable," he let go of her shoulders, looking apologetic. "I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't important..."

She shook her head and smiled softly. "It's okay, I don't mind. Just don't make a big deal about it. Remember, I'm a lawyer first."

The young CEO simply nodded. Satisfied, Mia turned to open her door while hoping she would not disappoint him.

* * *

_January 14  
7:30 PM  
Living Room, Mia Fey's Apartment_

"Uh, Mia?"

"Yes?"

"Uh...shouldn't you be wearing bigger clothes or something?"

The pair were sitting on the floor facing each other in the center of the living room, where the chairs and coffee tables were obviously pushed aside to make room for the ritual. Alex had loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves and looking very unsettled as he stared at Mia, who had changed into a light yellow shirt and a brown skirt underneath a white bathrobe. "What's wrong with this?" she asked her friend, thoroughly confused at his reaction.

"Well," Alex started, scratching his head. "Don't you take on the form of the spirit you're channeling?"

Mia stared at him for a moment, and she realized what he was trying to say. "You're worried that your dad might rip my clothes?"

A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "Yeah, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"I also have no desire to see my father in skimpy clothing."

"My clothes are not skimpy," she retorted.

"They will be once you start channeling him," he explained. "I mean, my father and I have the same built. Can you imagine me wearing that?"

She opened her mouth to answer and then stopped as a mental image of her friend wearing her clothes flashed in her mind, and she suddenly broke down in gales of laughter. Alex, in the meantime, was staring at her ruefully. "Remind me not to give you any more ideas next time."

It took a while for the defense attorney to compose herself - she'd snicker uncontrollably every time she looked at him - but when she finally did, she took a deep breath. "It'll be alright," she reassured him. "That's why I'm wearing a bathrobe. This is big enough, don't you think?" Usually, the women of Kurain would wear traditional acolyte clothes when performing the ceremony, but she had decided not to bring hers when she left the village. She went into the city to become the best defense lawyer, not everyone's hot line to the dead.

"I guess it is," Alex sighed, defeated. If what his father said was true, then he hoped he could get through with his sanity intact. "We should probably start. Do you need me to do anything?"

The spirit medium-turned-lawyer shook her head. "Just tell me the name of your father."

"Johann Parker."

"Alright," she said, her tone serious. "As soon as your father takes over my body, I won't be able to see nor hear anything that will happen so you won't have to worry about privacy. And," she paused for a moment, and Alex couldn't miss that small smile curling her lips. "Try not to laugh too much."

"I'll try," he replied dryly.

Mia nodded and closed her eyes, her breathing deep and controlled. "Close your eyes and think of your father," she sounded distant. Alex did as he was told, using his meditating techniques to help him concentrate, and a few minutes later he felt a tingling sensation. It was like something in the air was changing, and a familiar presence was suddenly there.

"Well now," a deep voice penetrated the silence. "This is certainly interesting."

Hearing his father's voice, Alex opened his eyes and his jaw immediately dropped. It was just like what his father told him - Mia was "gone" and Johann was now sitting in front of him, his white beard a sharp contrast to his long, brown hair, and his clothes almost bursting at the seams. _What do you know, the bathrobe IS big enough_, he thought at the back of his mind. "Oh man," he groaned, closing his eyes again and bringing his hand up his face.

"What is it, son?"

"I can't look at you, Dad. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Alex asked, mumbling in his hand. "I promised Mia I wouldn't laugh. I'm not going to laugh. I'm not going to laugh."

The older man chuckled. "Your girlfriend has a sense of humor. I like that."

At this, Alex looked up and bit back the urge to laugh. "She's not my girlfrie--what in the world are you doing?!" he exclaimed when his dad started taking off the bathrobe. "You can't take that off!"

Johann paused, looking at him questioningly. "What's wrong? We're both men, right?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean...l-look," the younger man flailed. "Just please keep that on. I don't want you stripping your...HER clothes off."

"The skirt's uncomfortable."

"Just stop, okay? It's not like you're gonna be like that--"

"I can barely move."

"Dad..."

"And this bra is definitely not my size," Johann began to reach behind him.

"DAD! Don't you dare take it off!"

"Jeezus, Lex," the old ex-CEO frowned, fumbling with the bra's clasp. "Relax. I'll put it back on before I leave so she won't think you did something funny."

It took all of his effort not to tackle his father, knowing that it was Mia's body he was using, and watched helplessly as his father successfully unclasped the offending undergarment. His cheeks grew hot, and Johann smiled knowingly. "You like this girl, don't you?"

"You are impossible," Alex glared at him, sending the other man laughing heartily.

"I knew it," Johann grinned. "Don't think you can keep things from your old man."

The younger Parker closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths in an effort to control himself. Not only was his father being childish, but he was also hitting a lot of nerves. "Didn't you want to talk about something more important than my love life?"

"Your love life's important, my boy. I want lots of beautiful grandchildren--"

"Dad," Alex gritted his teeth and spoke with an edge, making his father finally sigh in defeat.

"Alright, alright," Johann folded his arms across his chest, managing to look authoritative despite his appearance. "We were talking about Fred Sanchez, correct?"

Alex nodded. "You said there was something I needed to know, and I'm assuming it has something to do with him."

"Yes," Johann scratched his chin. "It came to my attention three years ago that Freddie Boy is up to some...interesting activities. We've been keeping an eye on him since then to try and catch him in the act, or at least gather enough evidence before we hand him to the proper authorities."

The younger man frowned. Ever since he laid eyes on the Sanchez, he had a gut feeling that the skinny old man was bad news. It looked like he was right. "What's he doing?"

"I think it's better if you spoke to Franky."

Alex's eyebrows shot up. "Uncle Francis? He knows about this?"

Johann nodded. "Only a handful of people know about this investigation and Franky's one of them. He can tell you everything you need to know."

"Why don't you just tell me now?"

"I don't want to exhaust your girlfriend too much," Johann grinned and cut him off when Alex opened his mouth to retort. "And it's just too...complicated to explain in just one sitting. It will take me a while if I told you everything."

The young CEO frowned and considered his options. Of course he didn't want to tire Mia too much, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get a decent night's sleep if he didn't know at least a "summary" of what the prick's been doing. "You know I won't stop thinking about it if you don't give me at least something."

Both Parkers were quite for a few moments until the older one took a deep breath. "Alright," he conceded, shifting to a more comfortable position. "But you better sit back, my boy. This is going to take a while."

* * *

_January 14  
8:15 PM  
Living Room, Mia Fey's Apartment_

Mia opened her eyes slowly, careful not to move too fast as she checked the time. She always felt disoriented every time she regained control of her body, but as she slowly gathered herself she noticed that she wasn't too drained considering the amount of time she spent "absent". Her eyes finally focused on the younger Parker, who was glaring at the floor. She could also see his jaw clenching. "Alex?" she called out weakly.

The anger in his eyes died instantly at the sound of her voice, and relief washed over him as he crawled towards the lawyer. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. "I'm sorry it took long..."

"It's okay, I'm just a little tired," she smiled, and then noticed two folded pieces of paper beside him. "What's that?"

Alex took one of the papers and handed it to her. "It's a letter from my dad. I don't know why he had to write to you, but he said you should read it as soon as I'm gone."

"You didn't read it?"

"He told me not to."

"I see," Mia eyed the other letter. "And that one?"

"It's for Uncle Francis," he replied and didn't offer any other explanation. As much as Mia wanted to ask what was going on, the look on his face earlier was enough to tell her that it was a very sensitive subject, most probably something to do with his job. She knew he would never raise his voice at her for asking, but she also knew better than to press him when he's angry. The man tended to clam up faster than she could say 'Take that'.

So she decided to make things a little lighter. "You didn't laugh at him, did you?"

He chuckled, a faint blush coloring his cheek. "No, but it took a lot of will power not to."

"And did anything interesting happen?" she raised an eyebrow, glancing at her bathrobe. "I don't remember tying my bathrobe this way."

"Why don't we have dinner first," he suggested and stood up, effectively avoiding the question. "I'm starved. Come on, it's on me."

Mia stared at him as he held out his hand, feeling a little nervous. He was deliberately changing the subject. At least this time, she was allowed to do some pressing. "Alright," she took his hand and hoisted herself up. "Let me get changed, and then you are going to explain why I look and feel like I've been redressed." She emphasized that last statement and gave him a look before heading to her room. Once there, she shut the door and smiled widely at the deer caught in headlights look on Alex's face. She was going to enjoy dinner tonight.

* * *

_A/N: My first fanfic for this fandom. It's also the first time I've posted any of my work, so yes, I'm nervous as hell. Comments are always welcome, but please be kind to a newbie. ;_

_I uploaded this story once before but after much deliberation, I found that I had a whole lot of inconsistencies so I decided to redo the plot and rewrite the story. I've also divided my plot into their corresponding chapters so at least now I have a better guide to finish this story. And I really do hope I finish this._

_I've also started doing fanart for this, although it's taking me quite a while to finish, with real life getting in the way, LOL._

_More notes!_

_**Story –**__ This chapter was really fun to write! Actually, this wasn't in the plot but I figured Alex should know what Mia can do and that got me thinking about what would happen if Mia were to channel his father? If my memory serves me correctly, there was never a point in the game where Maya or Pearl ever channeled a male spirit. I thought it'd be fun to write about it, considering spirit mediums take on the form of the spirit they were channeling._

_**The "Sanchez" situation – **__Every company has a bad apple, right? We will find out just how "heinous" his crimes are as the story unfolds._

_**Alex's family and his "gift" **__– If you haven't figured it out already, Darius is Alex's brother. And he's dead. When and how he died will be revealed later on. As for his "out of body experience" thing, it's just one of the things he can do. Mia will find out about him, of course. It's just fair, don't you think?_

**_Fanart – _**_I've already done two characters – Alex and his sister "Moiraine". I've uploaded them over at my Deviant Art account but I'm not sure if I can post the links here. Right now, I'm working on their parents Johann and Kath. I'm planning on drawing all my original characters first before I start with the PW ones, and then I will begin drawing some scenes from the story. I just hope my skills and free time are enough._

_**What Happens Next **__– It's going to be a Mia-centric chapter, and we finally get a glimpse of Edgey, the Judge, and a little bit of Gumshoe._


End file.
